


Dancing In The Moonlight

by countermeasures



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Arsenal FC, Atlético Madrid, Barebacking, Euro 2016, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Really Light Bondage, as in Antoine ties Oli down a little, french nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griezmann and Giroud are at the annual sports gala, when it's all longing and fluff and dancing, turns to smut and Antoine using Olivier's tie to tie him to the bedpost for a night of fun and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that turned way smuttier than I expected. Insatiable, these two! Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely friends for the encouragement when I got stuck, and the beta!

"Can I have this dance?" Olivier asked Antoine. He finally saw his chance, after a long evening of chatting to everybody and everyone at the annual sports gala. The whole national team was invited, but almost everybody had declined the invitation. Everybody except them. They'd thought it was a perfect opportunity to spend an evening together after not having seen each other for months, but they hadn't had a single moment of peace all night. 

The gala was taking place in an old hotel in Paris. Large tables had been placed in one of the big ballrooms, and the guests had set table arrangements. Olivier had had lovely dinner companions, but he wasn't at the same table as his boyfriend, which ruined their plans of enjoying each other’s company. It wouldn’t have been perfect, but even so. They kept stealing glances, sending sad smiles. 

After seven long courses, dinner had ended and people had started mingling. Olivier tried making his way over to Antoine's table, but kept being stopped by people who were so happy that he was there, who wanted to compliment him on a great year, and he couldn't just give them the cold shoulder and say to please excuse him, he had this pressing need to kiss his teammate. Everybody on the team knew they were a couple, but they had decided to not tell the rest of the world just yet. 

After what felt like hours, he reached the table but Antoine wasn't there anymore. He gave himself a mental slap upside his head. Of course. People probably wanted to talk to Grizi even more than to him, he was the one with the great season, not Olivier. He looked around, trying to spot him in the crowd. He loved that Antoine was smaller than him, they were a perfect fit, but it did make it tricky to find him in large spaces. He briefly considered getting up on a chair, or asking the DJ, but figured that wasn't the best way to keep their relationship low-key. He just had to keep an eye out for him while he was talking to yet more people. When Olivier had finally spotted Antoine, he didn't let him out of his sight, but it was still difficult to get to him. 

Finally it had started to quiet down a bit, and he had been able to reach his lover. Who was looking at him like he’d just asked him if he wanted to buy a ticket to Mars. 

“What? Here? But…” Antoine started to protest. 

“Please? Almost everybody's gone home, and the ones that are here are too drunk to remember anyway.”

“Photographers?”

“They were sent home after the dinner. The schmoozing is behind closed doors.”

Antoine looked around and saw that Olivier was right. There were only a few people left, and most of them were at the bar. There were two other couples on the dance floor, swaying to the music. “Okay.” 

Olivier extended his hand, and Antoine hesitantly took it. 

“You look amazing.” He looked Grizi over from head to toe. He was wearing a finely tailored navy blue tuxedo, a very light blue shirt, and a bow tie that Olivier couldn't wait to watch him take off. Or help him take off. Whichever happened first. “Boss?”

“Armani, actually,” Antoine smiled. “Thanks. You don't clean up so badly either,” he replied, as he was carefully taking him in, lingering on the exposed skin. “Especially without your tie.” Olivier was wearing a dark burgundy suit, with a black shirt. He had taken off his tie at some point during the evening and he wasn't even sure anymore where he had left it. He had opened the top buttons of his shirt, exposing his collarbones slightly. 

They had made their way to the dance floor and started moving to the music. It didn't take long before they were hip to hip, Antoine's head resting on Olivier's shoulder. Finally, Oli thought. This was how he had wanted the whole night to be. Just them, enjoying each other, being together. 

It felt like the room around them dissolved, and they were all alone. Olivier focused on Antoine's scent. He could smell the coffee on his breath, and still a hint of his aftershave. He smiled, it was the Armani he had gotten him last Christmas. 

“Armani suit, so Armani scent?” he teased Grizi. 

“It reminds me of you,” Antoine smiled into his jacket. Olivier would never admit it, but hearing that made his heart skip a beat. He took a few deep breaths and tried to keep his body in check. The slight shift in position as Antoine moved against him made it even harder to keep his twitching cock under control. He felt fabric sliding over fabric, and even through their slacks he noticed that Antoine loved every moment of their dance as well. 

After what seemed like only five minutes, someone tapped on his shoulder. 

“Excusez-moi, messieurs,” the waitress said nervously. “The staff would like to go home.”

They quickly broke their embrace and stepped apart, looking around. They were the only people in the room. “Of- of course. Sorry,” Antoine managed, turning slightly red. Olivier took his hand and they started walking. 

“Ah, there it is.” Olivier spotted his tie and grabbed it. “Don't want them to get mad at me for losing it, probably expensive.” 

“You idiot,” Antoine laughed. They got their coats and stepped outside. “Now what?”

“Want to go for a drink?” Olivier suggested. 

“Actually, I just want to go home.”

“Even better. Come on.” He flagged a taxi and they got in. Over the years they had gotten good at explaining why they could be dropped off at the same address. It took them a bit longer this time to convince the driver that only Olivier had an apartment in Paris, and that Antoine was crashing at his place. 

“Told you that we should’ve given him the name of a hotel close by,” Antoine whispered when they finally started moving. They sat as far away as possible, not daring to do anything that the driver might tell anyone. Luckily it was just a short ride. They quickly walked into the building and got on the elevator. Antoine pushed the button to close the door quicker so they could be alone. Olivier took a step closer, and leaned in for a kiss. In the time it took for them to reach the eighth floor, he managed to undo Antoine’s bow tie, and his belt buckle. 

“Oli!” 

“What?” 

“You're the worst,” Antoine said, rebuckling his belt. “We should tie you down.” He playfully slapped his arm. 

“Is that a real suggestion?” Oli waved his own tie around, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Antoine studied his face, realised his boyfriend was serious, and felt himself blush. “You… You're not kidding.” 

Olivier opened his front door and stepped aside to let Grizi pass. “You okay there, buddy? Didn't think there was anything that could embarrass you.”

“Shut up, I'm not.”

Olivier pulled him close for a kiss. “It's adorable. You're adorable.”

Antoine wasn't really sure what to do. “So…” he started, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

“So…” he started kissing Grizi’s neck. “I'm in if you are. Your call.”

“Tying you down does sound fun,” Antoine admitted, feeling his cheeks burn again. “I hope your headboard is sturdy enough.”

Olivier let out a loud snort. “You think you can make me want to break loose?”

An expression of new-found bravado and determination passed over Antoine’s expressive face. “Watch me.”

“Oh, I will.” Olivier kissed him and unbuckled his belt again. Antoine covered his hands with his own, preventing him from undoing his slacks. 

“Slow down, tiger.” He walked to the bedroom, Olivier following him while shrugging off his jacket. He started unbuttoning his shirt, impatient, but Antoine stopped him with a short shake of his head. He put his hands up in fake surrender. 

“Getting cheeky now, are we?”

Antoine pulled him close by his tie, and licked his neck. “You've got that effect on me.” He turned him around and softly pushed him, letting him fall on his back on the bed. 

“Can I?” Olivier asked, pushing himself up, reaching for Antoine's pants for the third time that evening. 

“Please.”

Olivier quickly unbuttoned Antoine's slacks, and dropped them and his boxers in one smooth movement. Antoine stepped out of them, and hastily took off his jacket and his shirt. He saw Olivier checking him out, and felt his cock twitching. It still amazed him after so long what effect his boyfriend had on him. He climbed on top of him, slowly rubbing his dick over Olivier’s pants, making him moan. He leaned over, and tried to unbutton his shirt with his teeth. 

“Oh fuck, this isn't working,” he said, and ripped it open with both hands. 

“Did you just…” Olivier started. 

Antoine shrugged. “Oops?”

“I love this shirt.”

“I'll get you a new one, okay?” He kissed his nose. “Now please take it off,” he said, taking the tie from Olivier. “And lift your arms for me.”

Olivier nodded approvingly, shrugged off the shirt and fell on his back, moving up a little, making Antoine groan from the friction the fabric between his thighs created. He put his arms up, and held on to the headboard. “Ready when you are.”

Antoine stretched out over Olivier, trying to think of the best way to get him tied to the board without him getting uncomfortable. Olivier licking and biting his nipples made it hard to focus, but it was a very good distraction. After a few minutes, he felt he did a good job securing the knots. “You okay?” he asked, sitting up again. 

“You're a bit heavy on top of me like this, but I like it.”

Antoine gave him a soft slap, and went in for a sloppy kiss. “You'll tell me when…”

“Yes. I promise,” Olivier interrupted Antoine. He reached out and tried to kiss him, but Antoine had other plans and moved out of reach. He unbuttoned Olivier's pants and smiled when he realised his lover wasn't wearing any underwear. 

“What am I going to do with you,” he laughed. 

“I've got some suggestions,” Olivier winked, wriggling his hips trying to drop his pants. Antoine lifted his body and helped free his cock. He wrapped his hand on the base, and stroked a few times, before sitting down again, rubbing their erections together. He went in for another kiss, and then started exploring Olivier's body with his tongue. Licking his collarbone, lingering over his nipples, making him arch his back in delight, slowly working his way down without touching Olivier's dick. 

“I want -,” Antoine moaned when Olivier bucked up. “I need you to fuck me.”

“You… Ant, you can't do that, I can't prepare you.”

“But I can,” Antoine smiled. He took the lube from the nightstand and put some on his finger. He pushed his hips up, so he was sitting on his knees, and crashed his mouth on to Olivier's lips again, reaching back at the same time. He started rubbing his perineum, moaning into Olivier's mouth at his own touch, and slowly slid a finger inside. 

Olivier kissed him hard, tongues intertwining. He watched intently how Antoine added another finger, and started scissoring them to loosen himself up. He felt his blood rush to his cock, throbbing with desire now.

Antoine added one more finger, lowering his hips onto his hand, settling in on a steady rhythm, softly biting Olivier's lip. “You ready for me?”

“I've been ready the moment you started your prep. Damn, that's so hot, watching you fuck yourself.”

Antoine took out his fingers and slicked up Olivier's cock, mixing the precome that was already trickling out with the lube, and lined himself up, hovering over the tip. 

“You don't want to use a condom?”

“Do I have to?” Antoine asked, hesitating for a moment. 

“I'm clean. All yours, nobody else,” Olivier smiled. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned, as Antoine lowered himself on his dick in response. He bucked his hips up as Grizi pushed himself up again, but Antoine put his hands on his hips, holding him down.

“Nuh-uh,” Antoine stopped him. “Let me.” He lowered himself again, and up, setting a slow rhythm, looking Olivier straight in the eyes. “You're so goddamn beautiful like this, Oli.” 

Olivier reached his upper body, but was stopped by his tied-up arms. “Fuck.”

Antoine arched his back, threw his head in his neck, and let out a loud moan. “Yes, oh god yes.” He let go of Olivier's hips, letting him move again, and was rewarded with the satisfying sound of skin slapping against skin. He took his own erection in his hand, stroking himself in time with Olivier's thrusts, to release some of the tension. 

“I can't -” Olivier muttered. “Ant, I'm so close.” 

Antoine let go of his own cock again, and offered his thumb to his boyfriend, who sucked it clean, nearly making him come. He placed his hands on his ankles, and focused on moving his hips faster and faster. Olivier was biting his lip, thrusting up, trying to get Antoine to come without him touching his dick. 

“This -,” Antoine gasped for air. “You -” 

Olivier thrusted his hips up again just when Antoine pushed himself down, and Olivier came hard, his cock buried in Antoine's ass to the hilt. Antoine kept riding him through his orgasm, stroking himself again to reach his own climax as well. Olivier's gasps helped him over the edge fast, coming all over his stomach. He slid off Olivier's cock and lied down on top of him, mixing his come with their sweat, and gave him another kiss. 

After a few minutes in post-come bliss, Olivier tried moving around, feeling the burn in his arms. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry! Completely forgot about that!” Antoine quickly got up, and undid the tie, releasing his lover. He kissed his wrists, his arms, and wrapped them around him when he snuggled up again. “That was fun.”

“So. Fucking. Hot,” Olivier corrected. “That. We have to do this again.”

Antoine smiled, and fell asleep in Olivier's arms. 

\--

Olivier woke up to the smell of crêpes. He looked around slightly confused until he noticed the bed was empty next to him. Antoine was always the early riser of the two. He stretched out, rubbing his arms to get the slight burn out. He thought back to last night, and felt a goofy smile on his face. Totally had been worth the muscle ache he had now. His body responded to the memory, and his smile got wider.

“Oli, wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!” Antoine yelled from the kitchen. 

His erection would have to be dealt with another time, he couldn't let his boyfriend wait. Not when there was food involved. He got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen. He lingered in the doorpost, watching Antoine wearing only an apron. “Don't hurt yourself, love.”

“Exactly why I got the apron, mon petit,” he winked at him. “I barely recognised you without the handcuffs.”

Olivier let out a loud snort. “Next time we really will have handcuffs. With some fur.”

“Deal.” Antoine got on his toes to give him a soft peck on the lips, looked down and smiled. “Do you want breakfast, or a blowjob?” he asked, cupping Olivier's erection. 

He already had taken him in his mouth before he had a response, and Olivier never was happier with the decision to put in a cooking island, grabbing it firmly for support.


End file.
